


Kaja/Ginger Femslash February

by CycloneRachel



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Truth or Dare, implied - Freeform, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: A collection of Kaja and Ginger oneshots. Varying lengths, encompassing AUs and canon. Based on prompts for Femslash February 2018.





	1. Prompt 22

Prompt 22: Bodyswap

Ginger has no idea what to do with all of Kaja’s hair.

Sure, being in Kaja’s body by complete accident, she can deal with. It’s fine. Going to work as her girlfriend? Also fine.

(She notices people ready to yell at her, and being surprised when they have no reason to. It hurts her, and she makes a mental note to ask Kaja about it once the work day is over.)

But it’s the hair that’s tricky. It looks gorgeous, and under normal circumstances she’d happily play with it. It’s just so long, and so heavy, and she _hates_ it.  
~  
Kaja thought Ginger had it all together.

Whenever Kaja had a problem, she’d be the first to tell her that they could work on it together, and when Ginger had a problem, Kaja was the first person she’d ask for possible answers. They were so connected, for all of their differences, and they couldn’t be happier.

But _being_ Ginger- in her body- was a whole different experience.

She had no idea how she was so relaxed, when she had someone like Kaja to worry about.

Kaja was a _mess_ , and she respected Ginger much more now for dealing with her.


	2. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Star Sapphire Ginger AU by tumblr users cassiferlynnart and lesbianladyblackhawk

Prompt 1: Superpower AU

“Tell me more about your girlfriend, back home.” Jessica said, sitting next to Kaja. They were taking a break from training, but even then, she still wanted to get to know her trainees. “You said you were really passionate about her. What’s she like?”

Kaja blushed, just thinking about her.

“Well, her name’s Ginger. And she’s smart, and beautiful, and she always helps me figure things out. She… she loves me, even when I don’t deserve it. And I love her too, because she deserves everything.”

Jessica stood up, helping Kaja to her feet as well. 

“That sounds great.” She said. “I’m glad you’re happy together.”

“Yeah…” Kaja said. “We are. I miss her, so much… I just wish she could see me here. She was so upset to see me go, even though she knew it was for a good cause.”

“I get it.” Jessica answered. “Simon- Lantern Baz- and I both have loved ones we left behind. It’s hard, but in the end, it’s worth it.”

Kaja smiled, though she still wasn’t happy thinking about Ginger being all alone, worrying about her safety. 

“It is.”  
~  
Across the universe, Ginger was being visited by another burst of light.

But this one wasn’t green- it was pink. And just like with Kaja, there was a ring that came with it.

 _Ginger, of Yod-Colu,_ it said. _You have lost your true love. The Star Sapphires offer to make your heart whole again. To reunite you. To make you one of our own._

She didn’t like what ‘lost’ implied, but she took the ring, and gathered her cat into her arms, and stepped through the portal to her own hero’s journey.


	3. Prompt 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kaja fancast headcanon, for human AUs in chapters to come: Meaghan Rath, Ginger fancast headcanon: Lashana Lynch)

Prompt 18: Hitchhiking

It was hard to miss her.

She was walking on the edge of the highway with a large purple backpack, her dark red hair like a neon sign over it. Her hiking outfit wasn’t anything special- a black and white T-shirt, olive green shorts, black knee-high boots, green socks- but Ginger had to admit she looked good in it.

The mystery woman was walking slowly, deliberately, but she was still out of breath. Ginger slowed her car down, and pulled over beside her.

“Hey!” Ginger said, raising her voice to get the other woman’s attention.

She turned around, and Ginger saw that she looked about her age, with brown skin and dark brown eyes.

“Can I…help you?” the mystery woman asked.

“No…” Ginger answered. “But I think I can help you. You want a ride, right?”

“Of course not!” the other woman said. “ _Obviously_ , my plan was to hike as _far away_ from my mom’s place as possible, with _no_ help whatsoever, and try to build a life for myself _completely alone_ in whatever city I ended up at.”

Ginger only stared up at her. “That was sarcasm, right?”

The mystery woman gave her a defeated smile. “Yeah, most of it.” She answered, eyes practically sparkling. “And… I do want a ride, by the way. In case that wasn’t clear.”

“Great!” she said, pulling the shotgun door open. The other woman took off her backpack, and gently placed it in the backseat. Then, she held out her hand, and Ginger shook it.

“I guess you probably want to know my name.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“I’m Kaja.” The no longer mystery woman said. “I’m glad I met you.”

“Me too.” Ginger smiled at her, glad for the new company and that she finally knew her name. “My name’s Ginger.”


	4. Prompt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because it was Super Bowl Sunday when I wrote this, what else was I going to do

Prompt 13: Sports AU

Kaja, to put it lightly, didn’t give a shit about the Super Bowl.

Her family never really did- they thought they were above things like that. And it wasn’t like they would tolerate each other in the same room, anyway. Not even Kaja and her mother were capable of being together for more than 15 minutes at a time.

Despite all of that, she pretended to enjoy it, for years. Not for the football, of course, but for the excuse to leave her home for a night, and go to Ginger’s house for her family’s parties.

Parties, naturally, that ended with the two of them in Ginger’s bedroom together, pointedly ignoring everything that involved sports.

…Which was what they planned, and set out to do in the first place. But still.

And so what if, at the end of the night, she came back with flushed cheeks, ever-so-slightly-wrinkled clothes, a euphoric expression on her face?

She could just explain it away with it being her love of the game.


	5. Prompt 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one's set in an AU where Kaja and Ginger didn't live in the past? it's an AU, those kinds of things happen. Also Kaja's family is probably not evil here. Unless they are. I'm not sure.

Prompt 16: Royalty AU

Kaja finds her while trying to get another job.

(trying, because she’s never stayed at one for too long, they always hire her once they learn what her last name is, but she always resigns once her mother starts to figure out why she leaves their palace for hours on end)

(she’s always trying to avoid people, avoid attention. But that isn’t exactly easy- then again, when nobody really knows her name, who cares?)

She tries to hide the marks on her face that distinguish her as part of the royal family of Colu, pulling the hood of her jacket down over her forehead and sides of her face. But the girl waiting for an interview across from her notices them anyway.

“It’s you.” She says, her eyes lighting up. She leans forward, face in her hands, elbows positioned on her knees. “Princess Kaja.”

“Well, you don’t have to _advertise_ it.” She hisses.

The other girl frowns, and Kaja matches her expression. “Sorry.” She says. “But…I’m glad you know who I am.”

“Yeah, well, everyone knows the Doxes.” She answers.

“I guess. But I don’t know your name.”

The girl stares at her, mouth open. Then she closes it, and sits up again.

“My name’s Ginger.” She says.

Kaja smiles. “It’s really nice to meet you, Ginger.” She answers.

Ginger smiles back. “Likewise. But, um… why would other people not know your name?”

Kaja’s expression turns tired.

“I… I have a little sister.” She says. “She’s the genius, and the favorite. I only try to keep up.”

“But you’re still in line for the throne, right?” Ginger asks. “They’re going to give you the title of Brainiac 4?”

Kaja hated to let her down like this, even though they’d only just met.

“No.” she answers. “That’s my sister’s. Even though I’m the oldest… she’s just _better_.”

Ginger clasped her hands in her own, out of pure instinct.

“That isn’t true.” She promises. “I’m sure you’re great.”

“Great isn’t good enough, for my mother.” Kaja says. “And you don’t know me.”

“I could get to, if you really wanted.”

Kaja’s weary smile returns. “Maybe.” She says, as she hears someone call her name. She stands up, hating that she has to let Ginger go. “But right now, I have a job to get.”

Ginger stays where she is. “Yeah.” She agrees. “You do that. Good luck.”

The smile Kaja gives her now is warm, and genuine, and just a little surprised. 

“Thanks.” She answers. “You too.”


	6. Prompt 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU again, woooo  
> because I don't know how houses work on Colu
> 
> (also, inspired a tiny bit by the sitcom 18 to Life)

Prompt 25: Friends to Lovers

They were _neighbors._

How cliché was that?

Kaja, seeing Ginger through her window, realizing that their houses had almost conjoined roofs. Waiting for her, until she noticed, and crawled out to join her. They’d sit on their roofs, across from each other, never crossing to the other person’s house.

They would let each other vent about their families, their lives. 

(Kaja did too much venting.)

They’d ask each other questions about homework, and send messages back and forth across the gap. Ginger’s window was a little bit above Kaja’s, but with a device that helped the messages along, they still made it work. Kaja would bounce a ball against Ginger’s window, when she wanted to get her attention, which Ginger found slightly annoying sometimes but also absurdly cute. Late at night, if neither of them could get to sleep, they’d watch the stars together, just talking until they grew tired.

Sometimes, they’d watch the sunset, and much more rarely, the sunrise.

There was one time, when Kaja almost fell off the edge by sliding down her roof, and Ginger managed to catch her. She pulled her up with both hands, Kaja finding footholds in her house’s siding until she was on safe ground again.

That was the first time Kaja and Ginger held hands, and the first time they hugged, Kaja almost smothering Ginger with relief, thankful she didn’t fall. They kissed two weeks later, Ginger almost pulling Kaja onto her roof while doing so.

Once they were almost finished high school, Ginger admitted she loved Kaja, and Kaja said she loved Ginger as well. And when they were both eighteen years old, the summer before they started college, Kaja asked Ginger to marry her.


	7. Prompt 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate timeline for the last prompt, because it was too perfect

Prompt 26: Rivals to Lovers

The first time Kaja and Ginger ended up on their roofs at the same time, by pure coincidence, Kaja almost pushed her.

Of course, as she later realized, she’d regret that, but right then in a rush of impulses and bad decisions, she wanted to. But Ginger later confessed, reluctantly, that she probably wanted to push her too.

Kaja, from Ginger’s point of view, hated her for no reason at first. Ginger considered herself someone that people generally liked, and she had good grades, and didn’t get into fights. Yet Kaja saw her as an opponent, which she found confusing.

(Ginger didn’t know about Kaja’s sister- didn’t know that Kaja saw her in the same way as she did her.)

(But she found out, and that day was when they finished considering themselves enemies, and started- well, they weren’t _friends_. But it was a start.)

After that, Kaja and Ginger started talking, outside on their roofs together.

Eventually, it became a bit more than talking.


	8. Prompt 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you mean: canon
> 
> (okay but seriously, this is set in an AU where Kaja and Tyran’r got to keep their rings after issue 31)

Prompt 17: Long-Distance Relationship

Space was stupid.

Sure, Kaja enjoyed getting to protect her own little section of the galaxy. It was nice, meeting people who didn’t know her, and didn’t have any expectations for what kind of person she was. People who thanked her, genuinely, with no air of condescension and absolutely no yelling about how much she screwed up. But sometimes, after saving people, she just felt…empty.

She knew the Ring she’d been given was capable of many things. She’d been witness to them herself- they could create complex structures like those she often saw on her own planet, or weapons of any kind, or giant, glowing green stars that made her feel so small and helpless. But sometimes, she just sat down and stared at the ring, taking it off for a moment to glare at it easier.

 _If you can’t send a message to my girlfriend_ , she thought, _what are you good for?_

Kaja had never really felt welcome on her home planet. She didn’t fit in with their ideals, and that apparently made her lazy and a slacker who’d never be good for anything. Yet here she was.

She couldn’t help feeling pride, a warmth beginning to spread inside her before the loneliness stopped it and set in again.

She had disliked her home planet- her old home planet, at least, she didn’t know what was home to her anymore. But she’d appreciated the constant flow of technology- how easy it was to get into contact with someone, in so many ways she could hardly keep track.

(As much as her mother abused that same technology to nag at her. But still, at least she didn’t have to see her in person anymore. That was a small victory for her, since she’d been called for a greater purpose)

There were no ways of contacting anyone in space. No way to talk to Ginger, let her know that she wasn’t dead. (She wanted to do more, but that would be a start)

Kaja wanted to be a hero, to be sure. Even though she had seen the kind of loss that could come from it- swallowed down the pain every day, trying to shake the images of all of them, blown apart by another Ring’s power.

(She talked to Tyran’r about it, sometimes visited him when he was assigned to guard the Vault of Shadows. He couldn’t get rid of them either)

She knew, however, that she’d give up the Ring in a heartbeat if it meant-

There was something, off in the distance.

Like a comet, maybe- but smaller, and getting closer by the second. And it was bright pink.

Kaja squinted, the bright light approaching her. She almost couldn’t make out the features, but once she did-

She thought she was dreaming, or maybe hallucinating after being left alone for so long.

Because she swore the source of the light was Ginger- resplendent, smiling, bearing a ring like Kaja’s own.

Kaja couldn’t wait anymore, and flew towards her.


	9. Prompt 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favorite one so far, not gonna lie

Prompt 24: Reincarnation

Kaja holds her, and only wishes she could’ve gone first.

She remembers when she trained, all those years ago, and heard Lantern Cruz talk about the Emerald Sun. How it brought courage, and willpower, to overcome fear.

Jessica had taught her and the others that the Emerald Sun was within all of them.

Ginger was Kaja’s strength, her courage, her willpower. Her Emerald Sun, bright and shining like a star through everything.

And then it- and she- was extinguished.

~

Kaja feels herself falling, fast, and hopes there’s a chance that love can last more than one lifetime.

Kaja had told Ginger to forget about her, but she never would. She finished the job, and joined Kaja- _it almost hurt to look at her, the gaping wound in her side as she lay on the ground in more agony than Ginger could imagine_ \- at the bottom of the canyon.

“Hang in there.” Ginger said, taking her hand, supporting her back. “You’re gonna be fine.”

The words sounded foreign, coming out of her mouth in a new voice, but she believed them.

She wasn’t Coluan, in this version- but Kaja was. Her hair color was even the same, 10 billion and 1 thousand years later. Even separated by time, they’d managed to find each other.

It was nothing short of a miracle.

“You may not be human, but you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen.” Ginger said, as Kaja gave her a weak smile.

Ginger, again, averted her eyes- _it was all for her, Kaja sacrificed herself for her, she knew the risks, but did it anyway_ \- but looked right at her as she said, “You’re a true hero.”

Kaja smiled up at her again. “I…” She coughed, a couple of times. “Learned it… all…from you.”

 _Though the two of them had really learned from each other_ , she realized. _But this just sounded better._

Ginger’s eyes welled up with tears, just as Kaja turned away from her, sighing in pain, eyes closing. She let go of Ginger, and Ginger cradled her lifeless body, as the music was terminated and the simulation ended.

Even miracles didn’t last forever.

But Kaja still had hope that Ginger would come back to her.

Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. the italicized parts in the second half are Kaja's thoughts/how she scripted the simulation
> 
> 2\. yes, I decided in the first half that Ginger died first, mostly based on the fact that she wasn't present at Kaja's funeral in 31
> 
> 3\. please go watch the first 2 minutes of Legion of Super-Heroes, season 2 episode 1


	10. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did Not know what to do with this
> 
> but I hope it's okay

Prompt 4: Detective AU

Kaja gets a cubicle.

A cubicle, with her name on it- _Det. Kaja Dox_ , it says, she keeps staring at it like the words might change- and a badge that she has to keep herself from showing off to everyone else.

Most of the other cops in her department ignore her, or outright dismiss her. She’s the kid, after all, the one who barely made it through- but she _did_ , that’s enough, isn’t it?

Nevertheless, nobody seems interested in partnering with her. When they do, it never lasts long, and Kaja just feels like she’s cursed.

Until her precinct has to work with another in her city, and she meets Ginger.

The most beautiful woman she’s ever seen- and she chooses her. Of all people, more competent than her… Ginger chose _Kaja_.

It’s almost so distracting that she can’t concentrate on the case.

But she tears her eyes away from Ginger, and looks down at the files. Even then, however, it seems like she can’t read the words on the pages, and feels herself spiraling.


	11. Prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a lot of these are Kaja and Ginger's first meetings, and I didn't intend for that
> 
> but also, hey, it works, so here's first meeting + their canonical adorable kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because there have to be animal shelters on Yod-Colu, right
> 
> also I'm sorry that it veers into angst a little bit

Prompt 7: Animal Acquisition

As much as she liked working at the animal shelter- it was good, stable work, and she always enjoyed being around small animals despite never having a pet herself- Kaja sometimes regretted getting a job there.

Because as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t buy from it.

She said she didn’t have favorites, but there was one she wished she could buy the most. It was a cat, pinkish-purple with one antenna on its head, and a symbol much like her own crowning its forehead. It was nimble and fast, very active, but also enjoyed cuddling at the end of the day.

Kaja cuddled with it a lot, especially when she closed the shelter at night. It was relaxing, stroking the cat’s fur while sitting against the wall with her eyes shut, wondering when she’d get her life on track and no longer have to get by on random jobs that she’d just quit in a month because she got bored.

Of course, she got those lectures from her mother more than she liked. So she tried to let thoughts like that go, and just imagined being a cat. Her mom wouldn’t bother her anymore, if that were the case.

(Probably. She wouldn’t put _anything_ past her.)

But that all came to an end when the woman who introduced herself as Ginger came to her shelter, and asked for the very cat she’d grown so attached to.

Kaja wasn’t proud of it in hindsight, but she almost didn’t sell it to her.

“It’s special.” She said. “One of a kind.”

Ginger’s lips pulled to the side when she smiled, which Kaja thought was absurdly adorable.

“It looks like all the other ones here.” She said.

Kaja stared at her, helplessly.

“I- I mean, the markings…”

“That doesn’t make it so special it can’t be sold.” Ginger said. “I mean; we have different markings. It’s a family thing. But that’s really common.”

Kaja saw that there were circles on either side of her head, right beside her hair.

“I guess… but…”

She knew that if she didn’t sell the cat to her, she’d lose her job. But at the same time, she didn’t want to give it away…

“Can I visit it?” she asked. “At your house, or apartment, or whatever. I… I mean, I kind of almost think of it as my own, and it would be nice to make sure it’s doing okay…”

Ginger flashed her another smile.

“Yeah! Sure, absolutely.”

Relief flooded Kaja’s expression, and Ginger laughed.

“You’re not gonna be laughing when I tell you how much it is.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”


	12. Prompt 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, did not know what to do here
> 
> also this could be in the AU where they're human or the canon universe, it works either way

Prompt 6: Truth or Dare

She’d never forget that night.

She was- twelve? Probably around that age, starting to realize she had to find something she could specialize in, so she’d stand out in her family and not be seen as a disappointment- and she had friends over.

Of course, it wasn’t that many people. 7 in all, and she’d had to coordinate to even get that many, but she was grateful anyone was there at all.

In retrospect, Kaja hadn’t really expected anyone to be there.

But there she was, sitting in a circle. Playing Truth or Dare with them.

“I dare you to kiss Ginger.” Someone said, pointing at her.

Kaja had blushed, not moving at all. Ginger was wearing a similar embarrassed expression, across the circle. But slowly, she uncrossed her legs, and Kaja stood up to meet her in the middle.

Kaja was slightly taller than Ginger, but Ginger still initiated the kiss, standing on tiptoe while her hands gently grasped Kaja’s face and her lips met Kaja’s.

It was then that Kaja knew she wouldn’t remember anything else from that night. And years later, cuddling with Ginger on their couch, cat on Kaja’s lap, she realized she was completely correct.


	13. Prompt 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which way to take this, so you all get 2 different flavors of this AU
> 
> (also this is definitely set in an AU where everyone is human)

Prompt 15: Band AU

Kaja almost goes broke, going to her concerts.

But, for some reason, she can’t bring herself to buy her merchandise. Because she knows she’ll be there, guitars in cases next to her, all smiles and gentle hands and talking with each person who comes to her table.

And she has a feeling that if she got to meet Ginger in person, she’d probably faint if she even shook her hand.

…Okay, maybe that was a little bit dramatic. But still, it felt like it.

She just keeps going, though, selling whatever she has that can’t fit in her car. She tells herself she’s not a stalker, while wandering around cities before Ginger’s supposed to sing in public, listening to her albums on her phone. That maybe, someday, Ginger will notice her, and ask her to help her with something, and everything will be worth it.

~

(alternate)

Kaja knows she’s disappointing her mother, studying music behind her back instead of doing something meaningful with her life. Like going into science, like her sister, or teaching, like her mother. But she’s never been one for living up to people’s expectations.

She studies guitar and drums, and even tries singing, but the piano and keyboard connect most with her. She likes the feel of both instruments, even though they’re technically the same thing- and besides, given how big they are, it’s far less likely she’ll ruin them.

Kaja drops out of community college to join a band. She’s sure her mom would have a heart attack if she found out, but that’s not likely at the moment- they’re just starting out, after all. Six other newbies, her, and two established musicians. That’s who’s crammed into a green and white tour van, trying to compile songs to perform at their next show in a few hours.

She leans back against the wall of the van, thinking about Ginger. Wishing she was there, or that Kaja herself could go home to her, even just for one night.

~

Jan quits within a few days of practice. She tries to take charge, insists that they’ll be fine if they follow her.

Jessica tries to convince her otherwise, but it’s no use. She’s already leaving them behind.

~

They have a rival, someone that Simon and Jess already know. He takes in Calleen, then Alitha, then Brill, and finally Z.

~

He says he’s better than them because he performs their kind of music, except he got there first. Kaja, Ty, Jess, and Simon only say that first doesn’t always mean best.

~

In the end, it’s Jess who gets through to him, and convinces him to stop his vendetta against them near the end of their tour. She, Simon, Kaja, and Ty part ways, returning to their homes.

For Kaja, home is a cat curling around her feet, and her girlfriend- soon to be wife, but Ginger doesn’t know about that yet- greeting her with a kiss and a new songbook.

After all, she still needs some practice. She has a long way to go.


	14. Prompt 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo human AU again, just for convenience

Prompt 19: Secret Relationship

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kaja.” Ginger says, setting down a box of Kaja’s favorite chocolates on their kitchen table and greeting Kaja with a kiss, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

Kaja smiles, twisting to kiss her too. Ginger takes a close look at her face, however, and can tell instantly that she isn’t as enthused about the holiday as she usually is.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Nothing.”

Ginger rolls her eyes, and gently touches her lips. “Come on, I can tell when you’re lying. You can tell me, you know.”

“My mother is coming here, tonight.” Kaja admits, words coming out too quickly for her to stop. “And she doesn’t know we’re together.”

“Oh.” Ginger breathes. And then: “ _Shit_.”

Kaja laughs. “Shit is right.” She says. “So, how are we supposed to explain-“

She gestures to the apartment all around them, both of their messes. There are pictures of the two of them together, hanging on the walls and lovingly placed in frames everywhere. It looks lived-in, for sure, and not just by one person.

“It’s okay.” Ginger soothes, rubbing her hands in circles on Kaja’s back. “We’re gonna think of something. I _am_ talking to the smartest person I know, after all.”

Kaja shakes her head. “Then you must not know a lot of people.” She says. “But then again… maybe now’s the time to tell her.”

Ginger considers it. “Whatever you decide, we’ll do it together.” She answers, as Kaja takes her hand. “But we still gotta clean this place up. Relationship or not, your mom probably won’t like seeing a mess.”

“Make that definitely.” Kaja says. “I’ll vacuum if you fold the clothes.”

“Deal.”


	15. Prompt 5

Prompt 5: Holiday

“I forgot!”

Kaja’s sitting up in her bed, eyes now wide open despite how little sleep she got the previous night. Ginger’s there next to her, gently massaging her back in an effort to calm her down.

“What?”

Kaja looks almost angry, but her look softens when she sees her girlfriend.

“I forgot all about Valentine’s Day. I was working longer hours, trying to earn more money and get you something really special- and I just ran out of time. So the day just… just passed me by, and oh, my god, I am so, so sorry, Ginger…”

She’s crying now, tears starting to fall down her face. Ginger’s hands caress her cheeks, and softly wipe them away as she hugs her.

“It’s okay.” She says. “I love you, and that’s not going to change. No matter what day it is.”

Kaja smiles, and kisses her.

“Yeah, I know.” She answers, once she pulls away. “But I still feel bad about not doing anything.”

“Well, you know what?” Ginger asks, booping her nose.

Now it’s Kaja’s turn to be confused.

“What?”

“Valentine’s candy is discounted now that it’s not the 14th anymore.”

The smile she gives Ginger practically lights up her face.

“You wanna go get some right now?”

“Wouldn’t pass it up for anything.”


	16. Prompt 8

Prompt 8: College AU

“ _Fuck_ me.”

Kaja sits up in bed, glancing over at her roommate.

“Sure.” She says, maybe a little bit too quickly. “But, maybe not this late, we don’t wanna wake our neighbors…”

Ginger’s face floods with embarrassment, and she places her hands over her mouth, blushing.

“No, I didn’t mean that!” she says, hands back on the table. “At least, not right now.”

She lays her head down next to her laptop, and Kaja can see a blank document with only her name and the current date on it.

“What’s wrong, G?”

“This paper.” She says. “It’s due tonight, and I completely forgot about it. I thought I could do it quickly- I am a fast writer, when I get enough ideas - but it’s just… nothing’s coming to me. I have no motivation, no plans… This is what I’m supposed to be good at, by the time college rolls around, and I just can’t do it.”

Kaja places a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

“Come on, Ginger, I believe in you.” She says. “And you could always email your professor, asking for an extension. You’re super-smart, and you haven’t missed anything yet. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’ll work this late…”

“You don’t know until you try.” She tells her. “And if not, it’s better to hand it in late than not at all. Trust me, I know from experience.”

“Yes, yes, you’re the one who gets by on procrastination.” Ginger says, rolling her eyes.

“That’s my lifestyle choice.” She answers. “But you’re better than me. You can do this.”

“I’m trying, but…”

“For every paragraph you write, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“You’re on.”


	17. Prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Rachel had no idea what to do for this, so she just did some assorted drabbles based on a meme post from Tumblr.

Prompt 3: Domesticity

Kaja hugs Ginger desperately, reaching for her even when they’re so close. She never leaves or enters their apartment without kissing her, or at least hugging her, even when she’s late.

Ginger’s happy for the affection, of course, and she can’t say she gets tired of it, but she still wonders why her girlfriend loves her the way she does.

Later, when she’s properly introduced to Kaja’s mother, everything makes sense, and that night in their bed, Ginger hugs Kaja even tighter, resolving to make up for the lack of love she now knows Kaja had in her early life.

~  
There’s something calming about working side-by-side, on something- anything, Kaja really has no preference. Her family is made up of scientists, science is in her blood, and even she can’t fight that, despite wanting to. She wants to change things, though, and that’s what she talks to Ginger about, while they’re experimenting.  
Ginger inspires her, contributes ideas of her own. They’re partners, in both senses of the word, and every time Ginger speaks Kaja loves her even more. Kaja can only hope Ginger’s thinking the same.

(She does, but Kaja doesn’t realize it until Ginger proposes to her years later)  
~

Kaja uses the majority of the hot water. Ginger’s hair is curly, and requires maintenance, but Kaja just has more hair- which Ginger mostly finds annoying, especially when they sleep together- and it takes longer to wash.

Ginger loves playing with it, which is how Kaja got into the habit of having two braids, one on either side. Even as a Green Lantern, she wore that style, and it’s the first thing she tells Ginger once she comes home. She got into the habit of stroking the braids, while she was away, thinking of her. Ginger finds this absolutely adorable.  
~

Take-out, even ten billion years ago, is a simple comfort that even Kaja and Ginger can afford, and it’s their go-to meal choice, especially when Kaja’s running late on her way home from work. Ginger orders it, cycling through a list that they came up with, which Kaja appreciates. She knows what she’s coming home to, and that’s all she needs.

Her girlfriend, her cat, a nice meal- all positive things, before she has to sleep, and wake up, and then go to work the next day with her living hell that’s her job resetting itself until the week’s end.  
~

Kaja always gets stressed out, around the time she and Ginger have to pay rent, because she’s barely getting by as it is without that looming over her head like her mother’s hologram- as if she didn’t need to be reminded enough. She and Ginger sometimes argue over whether or not Ginger needs to get a job, and whether or not Kaja herself needs more sleep.

(She always ends up losing both arguments. But she never minds losing to Ginger, even when she finds herself in debt again.)

(And besides, things get a lot easier after Kaja gets the Ring)  
~

There’s not a lot for them to leave around, and not much space to clean- not to mention, almost no time. But when they clean, it’s a joint effort, especially if they’re picking up the cat’s messes.

(They love the cat, but it’s a handful. Even so, though, they never once want to sell it, even for more rent money. That is absolutely agreed upon.)

(The cat lives as long as it can, without knowing it was never plotted against.)

But even when Ginger does clean on her own, or Kaja decides to do so, they never once put each other’s things away before consulting them. It’s common courtesy, even though they know each other so well. They take the trash out together, too, especially spoiled food, as Kaja most often forgets and Ginger makes her remember again.

(Ginger buys the milk, and any other simple necessities like that, even though she argues Kaja could easily do it while she’s already out in the city, working. Kaja argues that she is working, and is too busy to worry about it. Ginger then reminds her of how few days she actually works, and Kaja shuts up. Ginger only smiles in satisfaction.)  
~

Kaja remembers the anniversaries for both of them, even though she doesn’t mean to. Days are easy to memorize, and they’re the first things she writes on calendars every new year.

The day she and Ginger first met, is a big one. The day they became friends. The day she first asked Ginger out on a date, and the day she first said yes. The day of their first kiss. The day she and Ginger got together. 

The next several are clustered together closer, in terms of years. There’s the day they bought their apartment, and the day they moved in. The day they brought their cat home. The day they first had sex, though Kaja avoids putting that on the calendar, however important it is. The day Kaja became a Green Lantern, and the day she came home. (She can’t write down anything that came between those days, but Ginger understands anyway.) Their wedding day, and the date of birth of their first child, then the second. Kaja writes down them all.

She loves the beginnings, each and every one of them. But she never writes down the endings.

Even Ginger can’t bring herself to mark down Kaja’s ending.


	18. Prompt 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY
> 
> (because I love my shamelessly self-indulgent "Brainiac 5 runs off and becomes a Green Lantern after season 2 of the LOSH animated series because it's thematically appropriate" AU, and wanted an excuse to do something with it here. And is there any reason Kaja would not exist in the past of that universe? No. No, there is not. so here is this.)

Prompt 14: Meeting the Family

“It’s…you.”

Kaja thought she was done with people from the future coming into her life.

Simon and Jessica were great, sure, and she didn’t regret meeting them at all. They’d taught her important lessons, that she was going to remember for the rest of her life, and she was certain that the other original Green Lanterns would say the same.

If…

She wasn’t going to think about that.

But now, here he was- someone who was unmistakably related to her.

“Now you’re talking to me. Kaja Dox, former Green Lantern, is talking to me.”

“Get in here, you.” She said, pulling him in. He couldn’t stop staring at her, even then, but she could tell he was excited to meet her, too.

Because the uniform he was wearing looked just like hers had. It wasn’t completely identical, of course, and neither was he- his hair was much shorter than hers, and blonder, and he wore a golden belt, and a ring of the same color on the opposite hand from his Green Lantern ring. But the two of them had the same symbols, over their hearts and marking their foreheads, and as she hugged him she felt a close connection that she couldn’t ignore.

“So, what’s your name?” she asked, still holding his arms. He looked around her age, but was still shorter than her, which she couldn’t help but find adorable.

“W-well…um…”

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

He nodded, and finally settled on, “Querl Dox.”

Now she was the one to stare, even though she’d guessed their relation already.

“And you know who I am.” She said.

Querl nodded. “I’ve waited so long to meet you.” He answered. “I’ve studied the battle you fought in, versus Volthoom- it’s amazing that you survived. And fortunate, because…”

“I get it.” Kaja answered. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

He held up his ring, and Kaja smiled, holding it for a moment. She hadn’t seen anything like it in so long, and she felt stronger, with it in her hand, even if she had to give it back to him.

“I-I was told… by Tyran’r… that this ring had once been yours.” He said. “It eventually became the ring belonging to Lantern Cruz, billions of years later…and now, one thousand years after she and Lantern Baz protected the Earth… it belongs to me.”

_Billions. One thousand._

The numbers are striking to Kaja, but they’re also comforting, somehow. Her legacy surviving, being picked up by her distant relative. Querl, fighting the good fight, bearing her name long after Kaja’s own mentors passed on.

She decided she liked that feeling.

“Hey, who’s that?”

Ginger entered the room from her and Kaja’s bedroom, holding the cat in her arms.

“I was busy working on something, and I heard you talking to someone else.” She said. She turned to Querl, looking down at him. “And you are…?”

“Querl Dox.”

Ginger raised an eyebrow. 

“So, does this mean…”

“Yes.” Querl said, and left it at that.


	19. Prompt 10

Prompt 10: High Fantasy

Kaja lived a simple life, or as simple as you could get for someone like her. From a long line of alchemists, of varying alignments… she only wanted someone to understand her. And she’d gotten that, with love alongside it, when she met Ginger- another woman, who lived nearby. Soon the two of them had moved in together, and along with the pet cat they’d adopted, they were happy.

Until, of course, the day that Kaja was recruited for a quest.

Two knights, clothed in green armor, stood at her door. A male and female, introducing themselves as Simeon and Jescha. Behind them, three other warriors, from their respective realms, also in similar armor.

And they wanted _her._

“There’s nothing special about me.” She warned them. “And besides…I’m fine where I am. What is there, out there, that can’t be found here?”

“Kaja, we believe that you have the ability to overcome great fear. There is a crisis, on this world, and you are needed.” Simeon said. “You are one of the Emerald Knights. Without you, we may not be able to stop the being that’s threatening to destroy everything.”

“…Wow. What a recruitment process.” She said. “Do you give this to everyone?”

“No. You’ve been chosen.” Jescha said. “Just like us.”

Kaja looked back at Ginger, uncertain.

“Go.” She said. “And good luck.”

Kaja kissed her, and followed Simeon and Jescha out the door.


	20. Prompt 27

Prompt 27: Wizard AU

Kaja knew her name had been stricken off the family tapestry long ago.

If it wasn’t when she’d gotten into Gryffindor during her first year (The House of Dox was usually Ravenclaws, throughout the ages) it was definitely when she began to date Ginger, during her school days, and later moved into her house.

Fabala made her come back, of course, and she couldn’t refuse. Because at that point, she’d had a son, and there was no way Kaja was going to let an infant go uncared for while Fabala was working.

(Kaja didn’t know what kind of work Fabala was doing. But she kept taking care of Querl, as Fabala’s son was called, because he seemed to be a good soul, and deserved more than the family he’d been given.)

(She did remember one incident, when he was around five years old. Fabala, gently placing her wand in his hand, guiding him to point it at a terrified-looking cat she’d seemingly acquired from nowhere, and say the words “Avada Kedavra”. Kaja had turned away then, almost vomited at the thought of her sister teaching her child the Killing Curse. But it only confirmed in her mind that she needed to leave her house, before she was the target of Fabala’s wrath.)

Kaja watched over Querl, and even started teaching him, throughout his childhood, and once Querl was almost eleven, Kaja began planning. She’d gotten into regular contact with Ginger, and if all went well, her escape would be no problem at all.

No problem, of course, except how to tell Querl.

~

“Aunt Kaja? You’re leaving?”

She nodded, tears in her eyes, and kissed his forehead. The two of them shared the same marks, a family trait, but she was the only one who gave him any sort of affection.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I… I really am. But your mother has made it clear that I’ve only been allowed to stay because I was helping her take care of you.”

“She doesn’t seem to like you much.” Querl said. “But I do. I almost wish you were my mother, even though I know that is not possible…”

Kaja’s heart swelled with love for him. He really is too good for this family, she thought fondly. “I know.” She said. “I’m really going to miss you, Querl.”

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Anywhere your mother won’t find me.”

Querl nodded. “That seems fair.”

Kaja smiled, hugging him again. “Goodbye, Querl.” She said. Then, she started out the door.


	21. Prompt 9

Prompt 9: Spies/Assassins

In this world, Kaja’s new jumpsuit is all black, and she never sees the green light of the Emerald Sun.

In this world, she’s recruited in the middle of the night, taken by shadowy figures who tell her they need her and not much else, then the next thing she knows she’s in a team of 7, with two leaders training all of them. Her team is interesting, to say the least- there’s a vigilante, an explorer, a mystic. An elemental, a champion, a thief, and her. But she has only one thing in mind, throughout, and it’s getting home.

In this world, Ginger wakes up one morning and finds her girlfriend missing from their bed, and presumes the worst.

~

Their mission doesn’t change, but their methods do- they’re taught how to sneak around, how to handle guns and disarm bombs, and set bombs up just in case. Kaja was recruited for her hacking skills, or so one of the leaders says, and she’s going to get her team close to their target without anyone’s notice.

She feels proud of herself, knowing she has such a pivotal role in the mission. She wishes she could tell her mother about what she’s doing, but she knows that if she told her mother the truth, she’d have to kill her.

She realizes, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she can never tell Ginger about what she’s doing for the same reason.  
~

Kaja knows, that when she agreed for this mission, there were no guarantees that she’d come back alive.

But it still shakes her to the core of her being when she sees one of their number, the Kryptonian, blow herself up during training.

She’s shaken once more when their target realizes they’re going to attack him- _so much for being stealthy, Dox,_ she chides herself- and retaliates by killing her fellow agents. They drop one by one, the swamp woman, the Old Goddess, the robot, the White Martian.

Only herself and the Tamaranean, along with the two Terrans who serve as their leaders, are alive by the mission’s end, and their target ends up imprisoned. But it doesn’t quite feel like a victory, even after coming home.


	22. Prompt 23

Prompt 23: Bed Sharing

 _Before_  
Kaja has to sleep on the left side of the bed, and always facing to the right- Ginger makes that a rule after the first time they sleep together, and she wakes up with her arms around Kaja, and Kaja’s hair in her mouth.

Once Kaja hears about it from her, she understands completely, and agrees.

They sleep facing each other after that, each snuggling into the other’s arms, borrowing their warmth.

It almost becomes a problem, sometimes, because Kaja has to get up for work most days, and when she does she can’t stay in bed with Ginger very long. Especially after it takes both of them a long time to get to sleep, for different reasons.

~

_After_

After Kaja comes home, she doesn’t want to talk about what she’s seen.

She first wants to know what Ginger has been up to while she was gone, and how the cat treated her. Even after Ginger is done telling her everything, Kaja wants specific details, and once Ginger asks her about where she’s been, she refuses to say anything.

(“Come on, you can tell me anything.” She says, hugging Kaja’s shoulders from behind while Kaja sits on the couch. She gently massages her shoulders and back once Kaja leans forward, and Kaja sighs in pleasure, but remains silent.

Ginger only tells her that she’s happy to have her girlfriend back at home.

At hearing that, Kaja tries not to cry.)

Once the two of them settle into bed together, Kaja’s restless, constantly shifting in her sleep. Ginger wraps her arms around her again, and Kaja goes still, her hands over Ginger’s.

“I love you.” Ginger whispers to Kaja. “I’m glad you’re still safe.”

 _I love you too._ She thinks. _I’m glad you’re still here._


	23. Prompt 11

Prompt 11: Snowed In

Compared to being snowed in inside a house, being stuck inside an apartment because of the snow wasn’t so bad.

The building’s temperature was stable, after all, and there were still ways to get food without having to leave it. And there was no chance that electricity would be gone, which meant Kaja and Ginger could still get their work done.

But when they were given an excuse to relax for a day, they definitely took it.

They lounged in bed together, and though it was so cold, even in their room, they were nothing but warm. Warm, and happy.


	24. Prompt 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in what myself and my friend Pesky call the Brainy Bunch AU. Basically, it's the Brainiacs plus Kaja and Ginger existing at the same time, and most of the Brainiacs living together under one roof. There's sometimes plot, but mostly it's really sad, and I love it a lot.

Prompt 21: Accidental Baby Acquisition

“Hey, Fabes.” Kaja said casually, pretending her hands weren’t shaking on the doorknob when she opened it to see her sister. “What’s up?”

Fabala sighed, rolling her eyes as she thrust a bundle of purple blankets into Kaja’s arms. When Kaja saw a hint of blonde hair, though, she pulled the top blanket back to find a baby. He looked completely calm, and was silent, while looking up at her with his large eyes.

“This is my son, Querl.” Fabala said.

“I’d never think you’d actually have kids.” Kaja said. “You know, what with your _charming_ personality.”

Fabala didn’t look fazed by the sarcasm. “Meanwhile, _you_ are too irresponsible and immature to even _consider_ bearing a child.” She said.

“So, why are you having me take care of your son?”

“Because of that.” She answered. “Your careless nature may prove… _appropriate_ in this situation. If he survives you, I will pick him up tomorrow evening. Good luck- and I use the term loosely.”

Kaja scowled, in a pale imitation of one of Fabala’s favorite expressions, as her sister shut the door.

“Hey, Ginger?” she asked, her girlfriend meeting her as she walked into the living room, and sat down with baby Querl in her arms. 

“Yeah?”

“How much do you know about taking care of babies?”


	25. Prompt 12

Prompt 12: Role Reversal

Kaja is there for her, through all of it.

She supports Ginger, at her lowest points, when she’s in-between jobs and just wants to get away from it all.

When she quits her job, and Kaja can hear her arguing with her mother from the kitchen while the cat falls asleep on her legs.

When Ginger asks her how they’re going to get through, and Kaja tells her she’s the smartest person on the planet (which she deflects- she’s smart, but not _that_ smart)

When the ring comes crashing through their window just as Ginger asks about the rent, announces that there’s a great crisis in the universe, and Ginger Mahtba has the ability to overcome fear, and she’s needed.

When Ginger leaves, and she kisses her goodbye, and she sits down on the couch again with the cat and she waits for her to come home.

When Ginger does come home, somehow looking illuminated by the effects of the ring, but also smaller, with a hollow expression in her eyes.

Kaja hugs her, and kisses her, sits down close to her and lets her rest, until she’s finally ready to talk.

They grow back together, as Ginger realizes that the ring opened her eyes to her true potential. They eventually marry, and have children, a family line that (they don’t know) will become infamous in the grand scope of the universe.

They grow old, and Kaja watches Ginger become entombed in glass, set up in the mausoleum known as the Vault of Shadows.

But throughout it all, even though she’s proud of her wife, loves her more than anyone, she can’t help but think: 

_What if that was me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ginger doesn't have a canon last name, so I went with "Mahtba" because Gugu Mbatha-Raw, and I want to see a Kajaginger San Junipero AU, it makes too much sense.  
> 2\. Give us the name of the cat, DC  
> 3\. Give us Ginger's last name, DC  
> 4\. Give us confirmation on whether or not Kaja is related to the Brainiacs, DC


	26. Prompt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the original prompt was ‘urban fantasy’ but I don’t know how to do that, so I’m just gonna go with the one that was on the new list, instead of “band AU”, which was on the list that I was using. Anyway! Here we go)

Prompt 2: Avatar AU

Kaja’s grown up learning how to Metalbend.

It’s just what she does, from the beginning- she lives in the city; she was born into a family of Earthbenders who specialize in bending metal. She doesn’t want to be a cop, or go to a special school for it, so she trains herself, gets by on jobs done for others.

…There are a lot fewer jobs to do than one may thought, especially with her nation receiving negative attention after certain events occurring, even after almost 100 years.

Of course, as she tells them, she didn’t live through that. So she isn’t guilty of any of it.

(People still seem afraid of her, though. She doesn’t know why)

She figures it out when she saves her girlfriend while they’re on a date, by Airbending a broken piece of building away when it’s dangerously close to falling on both of them.

People notice, and she’s taken to the island where she’s told of her destiny.

 _You’re the Avatar, Kaja,_ they tell her. _You are going to save the world._

She only has one past life, now, but she can’t even talk to her, so there’s no use in it anyway. So she’s on her own, as she has to travel the world, searching for Bending masters to teach her.

(They tell her that they tried a different approach with her. Rather than sequestering her alone, away from the rest of the world, they let Kaja live normally, like Avatars before her.

Kaja thinks she might’ve liked knowing her destiny beforehand, because she can’t be left with those kinds of decisions on her own)

But she finds them, eventually- other benders. Alitha and Tyran’r, from different regions of the Fire Nation. Calleen and Brill, from her own Earth Kingdom. Z’Kran and Jan-Al, from the Air Nation, and Simon and Jes, from the Water Tribes.

She trains with them, forms a team with them. Goes to war, and survives.

But she’s never happier than when she’s finally able to stop traveling, and come home.


	27. Prompt 20

Prompt 20: Kidfic

Ginger becomes Kaja’s friend when she stands up to Kaja’s bullies for her, when someone calls Kaja _stupid_ with a sneer and all the seriousness of a kindergartener who’s just learned their first curse word.

“Don’t listen to ‘em.” She says, gently, holding Kaja’s hands in her own, and then rising to her feet. “She’s smart, and if you can’t see that… _you’re_ stupid.”

Kaja smiles, and knows they’re going to get along just fine after that.

And they do.

Kaja pays her back, a few years later, when people are pushing Ginger around on the playground. She looks about ready to cry, and Kaja’s there beside her, punching out each of the bullies in succession. One of them tries to grab her hair, and she kicks them in the crotch- and once they drop, she smiles in satisfaction, helping Ginger up off the ground.

“We gotta look out for each other, right?” she asks, gently.

Ginger gives her a shaky nod, and Kaja hugs her.

Kaja gets detention, for beating kids up. She argues against that, but realizes that it’s worth it- seeing Ginger happy gives her satisfaction that sticks throughout the years, that eventually serves her for the best when she gets her ring.

“Fighting for justice since you were 8 years old.” Ginger says, amused, as she sees Kaja’s uniform change. “Nobody’s better qualified than you.”

“You’ve always helped me, too.” Kaja answers. “I’ve loved that about you since we met.”

“Me too.” Ginger says, kissing her. “Good luck out there.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kaja says, kissing her, then the cat. “Love you too.”

Then she’s gone, and Ginger stays by the window, already planning their reunion.


	28. Prompt 28

Prompt 28: Soulmate AU  
It hurt to leave her, like losing a piece of herself.

If she and Ginger were truly connected by a red string, as those who believed in the concept of soulmates said, then the string was stretched more as Kaja traveled, almost becoming invisible by the time she got to the planet where she trained with the other Lanterns.

Kaja wasn’t invested in the battle, to be honest. But she had to fight- for her planet’s future, for her home’s safety. For her true love.

And she fought. She charged into battle with the rest of them, watching as the others fell, one by one.

But somehow, the fight ended. She was safe, and could finally go home. She felt peace inside her, and though she loved the power that came with the Ring, she was happy to give it up for this.

~  
(She’d known Ginger for a long time, and she’d known Ginger was her soulmate just as long. Only then, she hadn’t known the word for it, so a simple _I love you_ had to suffice. And it did, for the rest of their days)  
~

She wakes up in a city, much like her own. Only it feels smaller, and safer, and she feels herself being drawn to a nightclub, where she soon starts dancing. She’s young and careless again, and doesn’t need to know how it happened.

Someone’s reaching out to her, and she finds herself looking at a girl in a purple jacket. She has curly hair, and a bright smile, and Kaja shakes her hand.

“Hey.” Says Ginger, forgoing the introduction, in favor of hugging her. “It’s you.”

Kaja nods, smiling.

“Yeah. Forever.”

“Forever.” Ginger agrees, just before they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey of sorts!
> 
> (also, I choose to believe that Coluans have something like San Junipero? it seems like their thing.)


End file.
